Navigation systems or devices provide useful features, including the identification of routes to destinations or points of interests. The navigation system can determine the optimal route to be taken by the end user to travel from the origin to the destination location from geographic data. In addition, the geographic data may include information about the locations of destinations or points of interests.
The collection of geographic data for use in navigation systems may be a significant undertaking. For example, the initial collection of data about the roads, destinations, and points of interest in a geographic area may be time consuming and require expensive professional equipment. Also, geographic data used in navigation systems may become out-of-date. There also may be errors in collected geographic data.
Updating and checking the geographic data may involve significant efforts. Therefore, providing up-to-date and accurate geographic data, such as for use in navigation systems, is a continuing effort.